Lucky
by StopBeingAMiracle
Summary: The struggle between love and friendship between two former enemies, Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans. FEMSLASH! Don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

_Authors note: I don't own highschool musical!_

_This is my first story and hopefully it'll be worth it to keep writing!  
Read and review please!_

xx

* * *

_**Prologue**_

What do you when they look you in your eye and tell you how great that one person is? How does it feel to have _your_ heart ripped in half while you hear these stories about this boy who is so incredible that no one else in the world could ever make her feel this way again? You hide the tears in your eyes by refusing to make eye contact. Your eyes dart across the room as she speaks; you notice the faint yellow in the walls that surround you. Good old East High. This school has been your home for the past three years. Your mind is drifting away from the conversation. She notices the distance and tries to talk you out of your gaze. The soft cries of loneliness hide in the back of your throat. You cough to keep the secret from escaping your mouth. You're trying to hold your breath but it doesn't work and you can feel yourself becoming more and more red. She looks at you and asks if you're alright. You give a quick nod and lie and say that your allergies are starting up. She believes you, gives you a quick hug, and walks away. What else is there to it?

_Don't mess with my heart  
Don't mess with my mind  
Won't let you get us down this time  
You'll like what you see and take it from me  
You'll learn to see it over time_

The hallway seems to fade into a black and white world as you fall to the ground. Your back is up against the wall and your head falls into your hands and onto your jeans. The tears start coming and the thoughts keep rolling into mind. How do you handle this situation? How do you get the girl without ruining the friend in them? What if she doesn't like you like that? What if she thinks you're _disgusting_? How are you supposed to press the fear that you've had in your heart, for ages, away? How do you confront this situation? The walls around you aren't providing any support, the mascara is running down your face, and you feel the cold trail your tears are leaving behind. You take the arm of your sweater and wipe the black off of your face. The nervousness has settled into your stomach and you worry someone is going to find you looking like this. How is this situation going to get worse?

_Get wasted on love  
Get wasted on life  
Get wasted on anything that's right  
Get wasted with me_

Ten minutes pass and the feeling of sickness finally leaves your stomach. The tears stop flowing and you regain partial control of your strength. You dig into your purse and grab a mirror. As you look into the reflection you see a girl who isn't Gabriella. You see someone else. A heart-broken girl looks back, as if mocking you, a frown appears on her face, and you start to realize that life isn't going to get much easier as you hide and deny a secret to yourself and your new found best friend.

* * *

Song- "Wasted" By L.P 

R&R !


	2. Who am I to say?

_Chapter 2!  
Much longer and it might be a bit confusing..but enjoy nonetheless. :)  
Italics - flashback._

_ENJOY! x_**  
**

* * *

**Who Am I To Say?**

It was a bright and early Monday morning and the sun shined down on Gabriella like it was the last day to feel alive. Gabriella was dreaming of a gorgeous day and her dream seemed to come true. It was nearing the final days of school and it's been one year since Sharpay and her became friends. Gabriella rose from her bed to start her morning routine. As her feet touched the wooden floors below her, her phone vibrated as she just received a new message. It was Troy reminding her to go to his basketball scrimmage. She quickly replied and got on her way.

It's been three months since she broke up with Troy. She just didn't feel in love anymore. She wanted more and no matter what Troy tried to do, he couldn't fulfill her desire of wanting more. She told troy this and he understood. After all the hard times they have been through, they've become the closest of friends.

_It was an April morning and Gabriella knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone and called her boyfriends number. It rang for a few before the boy picked up._

_"Hey hun, how are you?" Troy said as he realized who was calling.  
_

"_Not so good…I think you need to come over so we can talk.." The sadness in Gabriella's voice could be heard over the phone and it broke Troy's heart as he heard this. He had a feeling this was coming to an end but he couldn't help but feel so close to Gabriella._

_"Okay gabs, I'll be over in a few minutes. Love you." And he hung up. Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy always being a friend. She knew that he wasn't as rude as some people tended to think. He was a sweet boy and a good friend, but that's all he was. She just didn't feel the same anymore. She fell out of love, but how was she going to tell troy this? Could she tell him her biggest secret? That she was falling for the Ice Queen?_

_Her thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang. She knew it was Troy and her stomach was no longer acting up. She gathered all of her courage and walked downstairs to the front door. It was now or never.._

_"Hey Troy.." She opened the door and gave him a hug. He smelled of aftershave and cologne. She remembered that he smelled like that when she met him for the first time at the ski lodge. It's taken too long to say this, and she knew it was coming._

_"Gabs, is there something you need to tell me? You don't normally call me over here so we can just talk..and I could tell in your voice that something was wrong.."_

_It was now or never, Gabriella had to do this. She wasn't in love with him anymore. She had her eyes on someone else.. She looked into his eyes and braced herself for one of the hardest things she has ever had to do.._

_"Troy, I…I don't think I'm in love with you anymore.." As tears rolled down her cheeks Troy felt his heart melt as he saw his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, cry. He quickly walked over to her and put his arms around her. He didn't know why she was crying, they both knew that this was going to come to an end.._

_"Shh, shh, Gabs, it's okay. No matter what happens, I'll always love you, as a friend. But can you please tell me what has been bothering you for the past month or two? You don't seem to have that spring in your step anymore, and you only seem happy when you're around Sharpay…you can trust me, I want to help you.."  
_

_And that is when Gabriella admitted her feelings._

_Her feelings for the Ice Queen._

_Her new found feelings for Sharpay Evans._

_She liked Sharpay._

_Not Troy._

_Not a boy._

_But a girl._

_Sharpay._

_Evans.._

_  
--------_

Gabriella was waiting by the door for Sharpay's car to drive around the block to pick her up for school. It was merely 7:30 in the morning. School didn't start for a half hour so the girls were planning on having a stop at a local coffee shop to wake them up. Gabriella's body tensed as she saw the familiar pink car roll around the corner. The windows were up and the blonde called Gabriella when she arrived to the house, she didn't want to wake the rest of her family so early in the morning by honking.

"Bri! I'm here! Hurry your butt up!"

Gabriella smiled and said she would. She walked out the front door and ran to the car, it wasn't warm outside and it wasn't very cold, but it was chilly. Gabriella didn't want to be more exposed to the weather than she had to. It was too earlier in the morning to deal with the changing temperatures. The sun was shining and Sharpay's car was warm. Sharpay smiled as Gabriella opened the car door.

"Good morning Bri! Ready for an awesome day of school?" Sharpay smiled because she knew Gabriella loved school, and this was the final week. The final week of Sharpay seeing Gabriella every morning before everyone else, the final week that Sharpay was allowed to drive with her best friend to school. Sharpay looked forward to every morning because she knew that she'd be picking up Gabriella everyday around 7:30. Sharpay was hoping that throughout the summer she and Gabriella would get closer. The only person who truly understood Sharpay was Ryan, and since Ryan and Chad started to get close, they began to leave Sharpay out of the picture. That wasn't the only reason why Sharpay wanted to get close to Gabriella either..

"Oh, you know I hate the last week of school. It's so boring!" Gabriella closed the car door and smiled at Sharpay who was now putting the car into drive and heading to the local café. It was a silent car ride, both girls in their own thoughts. Sharpay has heard from Troy that Gabriella wasn't acting the same but every time Gabriella was with Sharpay, she couldn't stop smiling. Sharpay didn't know what Troy was talking about.

The car pulled into the café drive through and both knowing what they wanted they ordered,

"Welcome to starbucks, can I help you?" the box spoke.

"Yes I need one grande French Vanilla cappuccino and…"  
"Bri! What do you want?!"

Gabriella was distracted by her own thoughts but quickly returned into space when Sharpay spoke, "Oh, I don't know, just get me what you're having…" Sharpay nodded and once again spoke out the car window. The air was cold and Sharpay answered the man on the speaker…

"Okay make that two grande French Vanilla cappuccinos." Sharpay smiled and pulled up to the window so the girls could get their coffee. When Sharpay was getting their drinks and talking to the worker, Gabriella took a quick glance at Sharpay to study her without her actually knowing. Her blonde hair was curly and full of life today. She was wearing a pink jacket and a white skirt. Somehow Sharpay managed to stay tan throughout the winter and she still looked as though she just spent the whole summer down in Australia. Somehow no matter what day it was, Sharpay always looked beautiful, no matter what she was to do with her hair, her clothes, or her smile. Gabriella always thought she looked absolutely stunning. Sharpay turned to see Gabriella looking at her, she handed her her coffee and grabbed the wheel.

"Huh?" The brown eyes were now staring deep into Gabriella's own.

"Oh nothing, I just really like your outfit today…" Gabriella tried to smile but anyone could tell it wasn't real. Sharpay noticed this too and started to worry about her friend.

"Thanks Bri, but I've been thinking a lot lately. I think we need to just have a girl's day out you know? Just the two of us, talking about girl stuff and finding out what's going on in each others minds. I think it would benefit the both of us. What do you say? Want to skip school and just spend the day together? " Sharpay smiled and took a sip of her cappuccino and awaited an answer from her best friend.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…what if we get cau-"

Sharpay giggled, "Bri, you worry too much. And you don't have a choice, I was just asking to be nice. I mean, I'm the one driving the car." She gave Bri a grin and took another sip of her coffee.

"It's just going to be me and you Bri, one girl's day out. No boys, no worries, no secrets. It's going to be so worth it." She smiled and Gabriella knew that this was going to be the time to take a chance. She had to do this.


	3. Better Than Me

_so much longer  
and hopefully so much better  
R&R please!_

* * *

As Sharpay ended her sentence, she grinned and looked at Gabriella who was staring at the blurry vision that crossed her window. Gabriella gave a smirk and eased up,

"Okay Okay, you win. Let's make the best out of today. But you owe me; I'm missing my chemistry final today."

Sharpay smiled as her arm extended to reach for the radio knob, she turned the music up louder so she could block out her own thoughts. She knew that Gabriella cared so much about school, but she also knew that Gabriella would _never ever_ forget today. In the passenger's seat, Gabriella fiddled with her seatbelt and kept staring out the window. She suddenly smiled as she turned her head,  
"Shar, I wasn't kidding though. Your outfit really does look really cute today."

Sharpay wasn't paying attention but she noticed when Gabriella said cute. The comment replayed in her head and she giggled, "Thanks Bri, but you do look pretty hot yourself." And winked.

Gabriella took this by surprise and blushed and turned away.

"So shar, where are we going exactly…? It's a little early in the morning."

Sharpay pondered for a moment, and she now realized that it was only 7:45 in the morning. As Gabriella drank her coffee, Sharpay noticed a glint in Gabriella's eyes.

"Well…my parents will understand if we don't go to school. I don't think Ryan's going either. He was talking about going to see a baseball game or something. Ever since the game at the country club he can't stop talking about baseball and Chad and all his other friends. Plus, I don't think my parents will be home. So…want to just go chill at my house until well…"

"…the mall opens?" Gabriella interrupted shyly. What were her and Gabriella going to do for nearly four hours? Watch TV? How boring will that be? Sharpay shrugged and agreed. She would never turn down a day of shopping. She was wondering the same thing as Gabri, what would they be doing for four hours? The mall didn't open until eleven and they were both really tired…maybe they would just sleep.

"Oh hey shar, I'm supposed to go to Troy's basketball scrimmage or practice or something around six tonight…I hope that's alright with you…I mean, you could go if you want. I think it'd be nice if you did…"

Sharpay took a moment to think about it, "Sure…I mean it's going to be boring for you if you went alone. Just watching boys through a ball into a hoop. How hard can that be?"

Gabriella giggled, "You're right. So you'll go with me?" She blushed, it sounded like some sort of date but it wasn't. It was just two friends going to see another friend play basketball.

Sharpay smiled, "Of course Bri, why wouldn't I go with you?" Sharpay picked up her coffee and turned right on the road to her house. The French vanilla scent filled the air. It was like a warm summer morning in the car heading to school, drinking her favorite flavor coffee and having her best friend sitting in the passenger seat...but she wasn't going to school. They were going to her house. They were halfway down the driveway; there was no turning back now. Finally, Sharpay would get to spend one day with Gabriella without any interruptions. She can finally figure out what Troy was talking about. Sharpay was more than content, she was happy, and now, Gabriella would be spending the day with her. At her house and at the mall, hopefully things would go right.

Gabriella played with her seatbelt, as some sort of nervous habit. So many new thoughts were running through her head. _Should I tell her? Are we going to be alone? What if I get rejected? She seemed so happy when I asked her to go watch basketball with me…but Troy will be there. I need to tell her. This seatbelt is really tight…maybe I'm just nervous. I wonder if she can hear my heart beating from here…_

Sharpay glanced over at Gabriella through the corner of her eye. Her long black hair was draped over her baby-blue sweater, and her black jeans were hugging her legs. She saw Gabriella's face show a bit of concern; she seemed to be thinking, about something serious. _It's been a while since her and Troy broke up, maybe that's what's going on in her mind…I really like her outfit today…It makes her look…wow. I, I don't even know. She just looks beautiful. I really hope she opens up to me today…I just want to get to know her better. Maybe, just maybe, she'll let me know what's going on and why she seems so distant from everyone_.

Sharpay shook her head and focused on the road. Her house was starting to become visible. It was huge, the brick was a dull red and the entrance was a patio and a continuous line of plants surrounded the sidewalk to the house. Sharpay pulled around the fountain and parked the car. Gabriella was in awe, she never pictured sharpay's house to be so big. She knew that Sharpay was…wealthy, but she never had imagined her house like this... She reached for the door handle and grabbed her coffee even though she didn't want it anymore. Sharpay watched Gabriella get out of the coffee and she grabbed her keys, opened the door, and walked towards Gabriella. The cars familiar "honk" took place as the doors locked and the alarm was set.

"So…this is where you live…?" Gabriella stumbled on her words, the house and Sharpay had her attention.

"No, I live in the woods in the back. Of course this is where I live. It's not as great as it looks, I promise. My parents aren't home, and I don't see Ryan's car anywhere. So I guess it's just you and me." They made their way up the deck and Sharpay unlocked the front door. The girls walked in to a tile floor and two staircases on each side of the house. They both lead to the same place, the upstairs and the loft. A chandelier was held in the middle of the staircases, it cast a twinkle in both Sharpay's and Gabriella's eyes. The walls were filled with exquisite French paintings and family portraits. There was a small case of trophies on the right side of the hallway; the top read "Sharpay & Ryan". It held trophies from the past, baseball, acting, singing, and one beauty pageant crown. Gabriella was motion less; she stood in the beauty of the Evans' house hold. Gabriella's house wasn't even half of this size. They made their way to the marble kitchen. Sharpay put her and Gabriella's coffee down on the island in the middle. She checked to see if anyone was home, once it was concluded that no one was home, Sharpay went to the fridge.

"Hello, Bri? Are you in there?" Sharpay's hand waved in front of Gabriella.

"Oh yeah, it's just your house, it's so pretty. Did you say something?"

"I don't think so, but thanks, and yeah, I asked if you wanted anything to eat. I can make you pancakes if you want, or we can just go watch TV or even take a nap for four hours or we can just talk…It's up to you." Sharpay put on a friendly smile and closed the fridge.

"Oh no thanks, I'm not hungry. But can I ask you why the sudden urge to skip school to just hang out with me?" Gabriella looked around the kitchen, afraid to make eye contact.

Sharpay giggled, "What? I'm not allowed to be with you?"

Gabriella smiled, looked away, and looked at Sharpay in the eyes, "No I didn't say that…You can be with me whenever you wa-" She blushed, she knew that sentence didn't sound very…right. She smiled and finished, "whenever you want." And she winked.

Sharpay took notice of this and blushed herself. _Since when did Gabriella start to flirt with me? It's kind of cute…_

"So, Gabs, can I be with you…know?" She walked over to where Gabriella stood and leaned close to her. Their faces were nearly touching. Sharpay noticed Gabriella tensed up and slightly backed away. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and leaned into her ear and whispered, "What's been up with you lately, Bri? You haven't been yourself…It worries me" The whisper sent chills down her back. Gabriella had to resist the urge to kiss Sharpay then and there. It took everything she could to restrain herself; it took everything Sharpay had to refrain from holding Gabriella. She couldn't see her friend break down like she has been over the past few weeks. She hated seeing Gabriella hurt. Sharpay took a step back. Gabriella's face blushed. She was speechless. She had never been that close to Sharpay before. They've hugged each other, but neither of them ever whispered in each others ear, so close and so tempting to do everything they've ever wanted to one another…

"Shar, it's…it's nothing. Really." Gabriella stuttered and was taken back by surprise that Sharpay shook her head.

"No, gab, it isn't nothing. There is something wrong and you won't tell me. It hurts me to see you like this…will you please just tell me what's wrong? Is it Troy? Do you like him aga-"

Sharpay was cut off by Gabriella, "No! It's not about Troy! Nothing is wrong, I'm fine okay? Even if something was wrong, I, I couldn't tell you…and It's not that I like Troy either…I like someone else now anyway…but never mind that..." Gabriella didn't mean to sound mean but she couldn't handle Sharpay questioning her like this. She played with the end of her sweater as the tears came to her eyes. Nothing was wrong; she was just so confused about how she felt for Sharpay. _I can't believe she thinks I like troy again…can't she see that I like her? I'm only happy around her, she makes me shy, she makes me stutter, I always glance at her when she isn't looking, or at least when I don't think she's looking. Sharpay! NOTICE ME! I beg you...I can't do this much longer!_

Gab's tears started to trickle down her cheek, leaving a cold path as they made their way to the edge of Gabriella's chin... She hated the fact that Sharpay couldn't see this. She hated the fact that Sharpay couldn't see how clear it was that Gabriella was so into her. Why did Sharpay have to be so blind? The blonde took notice of the tears falling down Gabriella's cheek. She took a step and gave Gabriella a hug. She smelled the sweet strawberry scent in her best friend's hair, she held on tight, never wanting to let go.

Whispering, again, Sharpay let out a small giggle, "Bri, you don't need to cry. I'm here for you. I, I won't ask you any more questions after this, but you should really tell me who this new man-candy is, because he has to be cute enough for you, and not an asshole, or else I'll have to beat someone up…and I'm not talking about the boy."

Gabriella smiled in the middle of crying, her face became a faint shade of red as she let go of Sharpay. The clock on the wall seemed to be moving faster, it was now nine in the morning, the girls had been talking or staring into space for an hour already. The mall opens at eleven. Sharpay noticed the time as well; she wiped the tears away from Gabriella's eyes and looked at her.

"So Bri, who is this lucky boy?"

Gabriella grew tense and put her hands in her sweater pockets. "It's no one, really."

"Oh come on, you've got to tell me who you've got a crush on! That's what best friends are for!" Gabriella blushed and shook her head no. Sharpay, now hurt, turned away and thought for a second. _I'll bribe it out of her!_

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Gabriella felt some sort of jolt when Sharpay did this. They made their way down a hall and entered a room on the right. It was light pink with faded purple hearts. At the wall was a bed with purple sheets and white pillow cases. There was a small computer desk in the right corner with a stack of books beside it. The books looked like journals and school notebooks. _Sharpay must write a lot…_

"Bri, welcome to my fortress. Don't mind the mess…I didn't expect you to be coming over. Make yourself at home; I just need to check my e-mail real quick to see if Kelsi ever sent me the new script for the play…"

"Sharpay! Your room is gorgeous! I wish my room looked like this." She made her way to the bed and sat on the edge. Beside her lay Sharpay's ipod, she picked it up and started looking at her music. "You've got some good bands in here Shar." While she was looking through the bands the battery died. The ipod turned to black and Gabriella walked it over to Sharpay's desk.

"Your battery died…did Kelsi send you the script?"

Sharpay frowned, "No, I guess she hasn't been online yet. But back to you Ms. Montez. Care to tell me who you like?" Once again, Gabriella tensed. Her eyes started to lose focus on Sharpay and dart across the room, once again. Sharpay took noticed and once again, stepped closer to Gabriella. Gabriella took hold of her heart pendent necklace in her hand; she twisted it, as if a nervous habit. Sharpay also took notice of this too, whenever Sharpay got relatively close to Gabriella, Gabri tended to mess with something close to her. In the car, Gabriella played with her seatbelt, when she first questioned her in the kitchen, Gabriella started playing with her sweater, and now, she was playing with her necklace.

"You're playing with your necklace."

Gabriella stopped. "Sorry…."

"Do I make you nervous?" Sharpay stepped closer.

"No…maybe…yes…"

"Bri, we're best friends. Why do I make you so nervous?" Sharpay took another step and Gabriella mimicked Sharpay's movement and took a step backwards.

"because I, I'm, I don't know."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sharpay was now inches away from Gabriella's face. She could feel the heat radiating and rising across the room. It felt like the sun was shining directly onto them, both of their faces glowing, Sharpay was calm, and Gabriella was now very tense. Gabriella tried to take a step back, but her legs hit the bed frame. She was trapped. She automatically pushed her hands deep into her jean pockets.

Sharpay leaned closer, centimeters away from Gabriella's ears, she whispered, "Is there something you want to tell me?" and she leaned back. Face to face, lips to lips, nose to nose. They were so close. Both girls wanted nothing more than to...

"Shar…I can't…" Gabriella barely managed a whisper. Her face now red, her legs pinned up against the bed frame. Sharpay put her arms around Gabriella's neck and leaned in closer. She smiled, "You can't what, Bri? Are you scared? Can you not…do this?"

Sharpay leaned in and closed the space between the girls. Their lips locked and both girls felt as if they were on top of the world. It was short and sweet but so passionate that it was simply amazing that these girls could have ever lasted so long without one another. Sharpay deepened the kiss and interlocked her and Gabriella's hands. Their bodies fit perfectly together as Sharpay pushed herself against Gabriella, it felt so right and so natural. Sharpay pulled away and rested her forehead onto Gabriella's. Sharpay's arms were now draped on Gabriella's hips and Gabriella's arms were rested on Sharpay's shoulders. They looked at each other and smiled; complete. This is what they wanted. This is what they dreamed of. They finally did it. Sharpay finally did it. Gabriella finally accepted herself. This was meant to be. Sharpay giggled as she looked into Gabriella's brown eyes,

"Is that what you couldn't do?"

* * *

_ eee:)  
I hope you liked it!!_

chapter 4 should be up tomorrow!


	4. Can you spare a kiss?

**A/N ** _Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like the story. I'm also so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so busy with school and dead tired from all the homework/project I've had to do. Hopefully another update will be soon! Oh and blah, sorry this chapters so short. I promise the next one is longer!  
_

_PS: this chapter really heats up. So ..watch out!! (:_

* * *

Sharpay's voice has never sounded so sweet. While both girls were staring deep into one of another eyes neither of them could make a noise. It was silent and the room was black. It was just the two of them, nothing else would ever matter. Gabriella focused on what just happened and gathered the courage to answer the blonde's question, 

"I, yeah…that's what I couldn't, how did you know about this?"

Her words didn't seem to make sense but Sharpay knew what Gabri had meant. Sharpay smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"I've liked you for some time now…and I noticed when you started to get nervous whenever I was close to you…like now, I can feel your heart beating really fast…"

Gabriella blushed, "You know, your hearts racing right now as well…"

Instead of replying, Sharpay pushed Gabriella down on the bed. Gabriella took this by surprise but didn't do anything to stop Sharpay. The blonde was now hovering above the Brunette; Sharpay took Gabriella's arms and put them above her head. Sharpay looked in Gabriella's eyes looking for any signal of hesitance. Seeing no response and only a smile, Sharpay leaned down and kissed Gabriella once again, this time it was more passionate than before, both girls wanting more. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Sharpay's neck and pulled her in closer. Both girls were in desperate need for air but not wanting to break the kiss…

_I will ask you this,  
"Can you spare a kiss?"  
Can you picture this coming from my lips?  
_

Gabriella broke the kiss and took over dominance, now never nervous; shedidn't hesitate when flipping positions with Sharpay. She leaned in closer to Sharpay, her lips were to the blonde's ears, and a whisper disconnected the silence,

"Are we still going to the mall, shar?"

_I'll whisper from miles away.  
I will send you this and seal it with a kiss.  
Can you take this lipstick and light play and carry it miles away?_

Sharpay felt the shivers go down her spine, her body tremble at the voice of someone who she'd known for a while now. Not ever has Gabriella's voice ever had this effect on her. If Gabriella could have this effect on her now, what would happen when they become closer than they are at this very second? Sharpay smiled and pulled Gabriella's lips to her own, a sweet and quick kiss, "Only if you want to Gabs. We could go out to the mall and be with tons of other people, or we can stay in my room, only filled with me and you. It's up to you…be alone, or be interrupted….?"

Gabriella blushed, "I think you know what I want to do." And she released herself from Sharpay's grip and stood up, and she started walking.

Sharpay, immediately feeling the warmth leave her body, jumped and ran to Gabriella who was now halfway across the room, and grabbed her right hand. "You actually, want to go to the mall?"

Gabriella didn't turn around at first, but stood there, staring into Sharpay's eyes. Sharpay was standing in front of the locked door. Gabriella then smiled and pushed herself into Sharpay. She was pinned up against the door, once again feeling the heat between their bodies; they felt like nothing could go wrong. Once again, Gabriella gained control and put her lips to Sharpay's ears once again, "I was just kidding, sweetheart."

She felt Sharpay's smile widen and Gabriella was now in full control. Her leg in a not-so-innocent spot, made Sharpay give out a small whimper. Gabriella smiled in the middle of the kiss, asking for permission for her tongue to explore Sharpay's mouth. The brunette linked her hands with Sharpay's and pulled her into an even deeper kiss. Gabriella's leg pressed harder into Sharpay's core and another whimper rose from Sharpay in the midst of the kiss. Sharpay smiled, broke the kiss for four seconds and tried to manage the words, "I need you." To come out of her mouth. They must have been said because Gabriella smiled and took Sharpay's hand and led her to the bed.

* * *

_song quoted : Semiotic Love - Blaqk Audio  
_


	5. Nothing Has Ever Felt So Right

_**A/N **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! My computer had some problems and wouldn't work for about two weeks. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully there's many more to come!_

_xx  
_

* * *

Sharpay smiled as Gabriella took her hand. The blonde over-dominated the brunette and pushed Gabriella down on the bed and rushed her lips to Gabriella's. The brunette let out a small moan as she pulled Sharpay closer. Sharpay pulled away and whispered into Gabriella's ear, "What do you want, gabs?"

Her heart beating faster and her words becoming jumbled, Gabriella replied with faint sound of the word "Y-you." Gabriella blushed as Sharpay giggled and pulled her in for another kiss. Their hands roaming as Gabriella couldn't stand it any longer, she reached up and slowly began to take Sharpay's shirt off and she grinned in the middle of their kiss,

"See something you like?" Sharpay asked seductively.

"mhm…you..a-all of you…."

Sharpay took this as a huge compliment and switched places with Gabriella. The blonde was now straddling the brunette and was now taking Gabriella's sweater off. Gabriella pulled Sharpay up and kissed her fiercely. IN the midst of the kiss Sharpay reached up and unhooked Gabriella's bra. Bri did the same to Sharpay. It was now skin to skin, the only things left on the girls' bodies were their pants. It didn't take long to end that…Gabriella had somehow taken control and she now straddled Sharpay. She reached down and unbuttoned Sharpay's jeans with one hand while her own jeans and panties were coming off. Sharpay blushed and broke the kiss,

"Bri…" a hint of lust lingered in her eyes. Instead of replying, Sharpay who was now lying on the heat of her own bed sheets next to Gabriella. Sharpay leaned in and kissed her. Their tongues at a constant battle for dominance. Sharpay's left hand roamed down to her lovers body while her right arm kept her stable, her left hand had stopped at Gabri's waistline. She broke the kiss and looked into Gabri's eyes, looking for any form of concern or hesitation.

Sharpay took this as a sign to keep going, Gabriella leaned into the kiss, the heat was unbearable, and the room's temperature seemed to rise as Sharpay looked for an answer to her unspoken question. Gabriella made the kiss deepen and moaned when she felt Sharpay moved to her center. She never had wanted anything more than what she wanted right now. Sharpay had never done this before but she attempted to try her best, she wanted to see the sparkle in Gabriella's eyes after everything was over. She wanted to prove to Gabriella that she truly loved her. She simply wanted to please her... Their kiss broke as Sharpay thrust her fingers deeper into Gabriella. Gabriella moaned and felt herself coming into some sort of unexplainable high that she had never felt before. Sharpay kissed Gabriella's neck and whispered "I love you" into her ear. Gabriella tried to smile through the pleasure and she took hold onto Sharpay's shoulders and allowed herself to let go and give in to this high.

"Shar…mmm."

Sharpay smiled as she heard Gabri moan and as she felt Gabriella approach her climax as her muscles tightened and then loosened around her fingers. Enjoying every second of her partner's pleasure, she smiled as she saw Gabriella open her eyes to stare into her own. Sharpay removed herself from Gabriella and lay next to her, holding her close. Nothing had ever felt so right before. Gabriella and Sharpay were still breathing heavy after what they had just done, now holding to each other in an embrace that finally felt secure.

* * *

___Eee! It was so hard writing this chapter. I didn't know how to word things and ugh!_

_** Review Review Review! **_


	6. Reality Escapes

**A/N**_Ah! This chapter took me a while to write because I wasn't sure how to pick things up again. Hopefully the next chapter writes itself faster.  
_

* * *

The girls lay on the bed intertwined in an endless state of daze. What had just happened was beyond the girl's wildest dreams and it was still such a shock to both the girls.  
Two hours had passed before Sharpay looked over at the clock, steady to not move Gabriella's sleeping head that rested on her shoulder. It was now 11:30 in the morning, the mall would be opening and section A at school would begin their lunch. What would happen when the girls had to face the wrath of a school that is not so kind to such a relationship? Sharpay tried to erase these thoughts from her head as she cautiously laid her head back down, resting it against Gabriella's. hair. More thoughts stumbled into Sharpay's mind but Sharpay slowly closed her eyes and found herself to be sleeping once again.

Around three in the afternoon was when Gabriella rose up from her sleepy state. She looked around to see that she was in Sharpay's room, in Sharpay's bed, sitting beside a sleeping, certain blonde, who drove her crazy. Gabriella remembered faintly that before she fell asleep she borrowed a pair of shorts from Sharpay. They seemed to be extra bright against Gabriella's tanned legs. The summer at the country club really paid off. Her tan deepened and she met a whole bunch of new friends. Not to mention, the life-guarding toned up her body as well.

It wasn't just a dream any more. She had finally gotten what she wanted, _she had finally gotten Sharpay_. A smile spread across the brunette's face,  
The blonde sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at Gabriella, "What're you smiling at?"

_She's so adorable when she's sleeping. _Gabriella studied the blonde who was sleeping beside her lap. Her blonde hair was draped over her shoulders and down onto her pink cami. Her left hand was behind her pink-lined pillow and the blankets had drifted over to cover the rest of her body. _How did this happen? I really, really hope this isn't a dream. I can't help but smile when I look at her. I wonder if she feels the same, I mean she must after what just happened. _

Gabriella didn't realize Sharpay was up, but now that she was, she didn't know how to reply. It's like all of her words became jumbled again and it was the same feeling as she had only a few hours ago. She shook the nervousness off and smiled yet again, "I'm smiling at the fact that I'm laying in this bed with you, smiling at the fact that I finally got you, and smiling because I _finally _got to _kiss you_."

Sharpay giggled and looked into the matching brown eyes that met her own, "Babe, I think you did more than _kiss_ me."

Gabriella blushed and looked around the room as if she was trying to break the inevitable tension that grew inside her, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you loved it. I'm just so shocked…and you seem so …calm about the whole thing."

"Bri, it's still a big deal for me…I want it to be for you too. I'm not calm, I'm probably more happy than you are. You have no idea how long I've wanted that for…how long I've wanted to hold you, kiss you, hug you, and just be with you…You have absolutely no idea what I felt when I picked you up this morning….It was just something that I can't even explain…but Bri, I'm still amazed that you're sitting in my bed…"

Gabriella smiled and leaned down to meet Sharpay's lips with her own. There was no second-guessing this move, it now felt natural and normal to just kiss her. The hesitation lifted and everything fit into a certain place, like a puzzle that was finally complete. Sharpay deepened the kiss and Gabriella felt the butterflies returning to her stomach. Her hands found their way into the blonde's hair, pulling Sharpay closer. Sharpay's hands found a way to the small of Gabriella's back; they were resting on the waistband of her shorts. Sharpay broke the kiss and smiled once again, realizing that what she had was in fact, real.

"Bri?" She whispered.

"Yeah…?"

"I'm glad I picked you up this morning."

Gabriella leaned down for a quick kiss, "I am too." and smiled.

* * *

_So sorry for cutting it short!  
But reviews are welcome :)_


End file.
